life is tough especially for a super natural secret super hero
by wolf200
Summary: all about peter Parker and his best friends maddy smith and rhydian Morris the three are wolfbloods but harry and Norman Osborn want to kill spider-man,and what happens if an experiment under water -turns Rhydian into hydro man..rubbish summary but please read my first crossover and fanfic:)rated t cause there might be violence...
1. leaving the inoccent dead on a full moon

my first fanfic,please say your thoughts...you epic writers...A wolfblood/spider-man crossover...

I bolt down the dark,dank damp (See what i did hay?) alley way as the luminous full moon beams down on me giving me a sudden blast of energy,two malicious criminals and are only inches apart as they storm through the mysterious alley way,unfortunately for them,as they are only just human, the shorter more fattier one hobbles across the hard cold revolting concrete,his soft foot steps pattering in the pitch black as he stumbles,over a large boulder,most probably set up by my good friend Rhydian Morris,hastily i shoot some stringy white silky spiders web at the small guy,fat bulging out of his tight itchy my muscular pale wrist,of course no one can see what colour my wrist is...Firm web sticks to the decrepit man as he slips on some thing slimy,only stable cause of my wonderful handy web (yeah got you again did i-handy i use my wrist-oh forget it.),i glance down to the rough ground and observe a chunk of steak covered in thick gooey doubt Maddy Smith, my other great best friend,(she is best friends with Rhydian a swell),two seconds later,i loosen my tight sweaty grip(even though the atmosphere is frigid I'm boiling!) of the web and the man plummets to the ground with a loud THUD!Knowing he doesn't have the money,the taller middle age baldly does who's scampering in front of me,yawning slightly I do my special 'spidey move'(what Maddy and Rhydian would say) and pelt obscure balls of web in delight but with mighty no time i hear a painful yelp as the other dude drops to the ground.I stride over to him my vibrant spidey suit squeaking slightly,abolishing my confidence,instead,replacing it with complete embarrassment.I approach the guy and lean over him,i hear his heart pound in his puny rib cage,using my great eyes flutter open to face me.

"Look,spider-man my boss told me to come here and capture you,by using the money i had stolen from my bank account-well my wife's.I love her so much and my young daughter,but they would of killed them if i didn't do what they did as i'm not a bad person,I've just done bad things. I was meant to lead you to my bosses apartment but i have failed..."he murmurs,sadness rippling through his heart.I crank my stiff head down to observe a razor sharp steel knife,glinting in the delirious man's clenched left hand the weapon isn't intended for me,but for swiftly insets the blade into his tender stomach,thick red blood oozing out,the man ex hails one last time,as i stand up,slightly spider senses crawl along my spine as a powerful sensation whispers on my back.I left him to die,as the moon glistens,i look down,the process has already started as i observe thick black veins pumping through my body,my eyes morphing into a gleaming yellow as I whip my itchy facial mask off,the veins becoming bolder as they pulse through my super natural body.

You see,i may be the ultimate spider-man,but I hold a great secret-I Peter Parker,am a wolfblood. You may be thinking what in the great valleys of mount Everest is he talking about-right?Well,wolfbloods are an secret race that transform on the full moon into wolves,we are not werewolves in case you're thinking that,but we do not get bitten and wolfbloods can change into wolves when ever we want after their first full transformation,or when we feel angry or also have great speed and agility (stamina) and are incredibly strong as well as we can see in the dark,eat any type of raw meat,hear over three miles away e.c. i'm not the only ones,my best friends Rhydian and Maddy we are not related in case you might think that,in fact Rhydian was in foster care and Maddy has her parents.I originally live in new York,but Maddy didn't,she left her village-stony-bridge after her best mad friend, Shannon Kelly found out that Maddy and Rhydian were wolfbloods,as well as their other good friend, Tom okinawe,as Rhydian's wild wolfblood birth mother came and had a pretty bad fight,in front of Shannon and Tom...

So Rhydian left with his family and Maddy left with hers to come here we found each others scent and decided to help each other with concealing the secret,and we all told each other everything,as my aunt may well uncle Ben was my related uncle and he passed away...But never told me i was a wolfblood,as he was...Weird,as i contemplate it,how my uncle actually kept this from me! Any way Rhydian came to find Maddy in new York a month later, and explained that he is aloud to stay with the smith's pack,without an explanation from the two concealed alpha's,but on one account he brings me and Maddy to his damp grotty splendid cave on a full moon his mother has (Ceri Morris) -yes this all coming from two superstitious anxious tame wolfbloods!There was,i must say-a lot of squabbling but the wild wolfbloods always win...not being stuck in a cage all night,this was a massive relief for Maddy as I know she can't stand the den,she even admitted lying to Rhydian when it was her second full moon,that it was great and Maddy has done it loads of time,at this point i knew i felt bad for her, and Rhydian he is the same as Mads,as he hates it,we never mention the dreaded word-den,also i despise it,it's just not natural being stuck in a small building when you can run free,being who you are just for one nigh every 28 long well we all have the strong wild wolf in our hearts,as well as the temper,but our love for human makes us too tame to be in the mysterious wild,where all our instincts belong and what are wolf desires...

Rhydian is the eldest,he is two months older than me but five months older than Maddy,so before she came i was freaking out when i turned into a wolf on the toilet... yeah,don't ask i couldn't comprehend what was happening as being a wolfblood goes against science...now thirty six full moon's later-yes i do count!We all go to the same university,as we all have a great passion for science,Maddy slightly intelligent than me-arr how she uses that against me,in a childish manner! and are great close friends,i work for J.J for the daily Bugle -man my boss hates me,spider - man!,Maddy and Rhydian work in a pizza restaurant,where they don't need transport to deliver,instead they dash to deliver!probably going to try pizza tossing next..Both of them really close,where as I well I've fallen for a human-her name is Mary Jane Watson,the most outstanding beautiful human ever,but none of us have admitted our feelings to the ones we love (Maddy and Rhydian have known each other for years and still!yeah me too with MJ)...but we never discuss about Shannon or Tom though,as they said they could trust Maddy,but Mads understood her parents when they couldn't stay,sadly Tom and Shannon went furious from Maddy's POV,so her pack left and they couldn't achieve their jobs they were looking for in Devon,so the small strong pack came to new York,and Rhydian's pack travel all over the world...Although I have a dilemma,being spider - man as my other best friend Harry Osborn has no idea that i'm a wolfblood or that i'm spider-man,and unfortunately falling for Maddy,much to Rhydians despair...As well,his father is turning him into a beast-yes i'm a hypocrite!But after our best friend Gwen died,harry turned to drugs given by his father,and after our epic battle between , he is listening to his father,despising Spider-man even more after,what happened... My old other friend,Gwen died,by Harry's father Norman Osborn-owner of oscorp,killed her being the green goblin,i tried to fight back,but it was too late,now my dear friend Harry is going mad,his father giving him drugs,saying it was all my philosophical fault, that Gwen died.(sorry i go weird when i'm stressed).

Also as he knows that i take pictures of me (-i'm not vain),for the daily bugal and wants to know where he is,and although i'm spider-man i have got a lot on me plate(some thing maddy would say..).and i'm getting nervous now.. I acknowledge his father Norman is the devious green goblin who wants to be new king of under ground, and Norman can't let spider-man (me) reveal his secret so it's a tough life,just wanting to tell people who you really are...

_**sorry it's a bit short,and i'm tired so vocab isn't as epic,i will do the full moon next any questions,comments anything!please review,would make my day:)**_


	2. tales have it's consequences

**_So this is chapter 2 please vote or say any thing you want ot say about it ,please enjoy:)also it is still in Peters POV..._**

i dart through the looming forest as the thick glacial air smothers my pounding lungs,like tender salty crispy juicy succulent chicken wings covered in gravy-mm meat,man i keep having cravings!i abruptly stop,already glancing at our large grotty natural arched cave,i rapidly remove my spidey nycra costume,sighing in the process (as it is extremely itchy and tight!Also it protects me from the repulsive mud!).i thrust my spidey suit behind a crippled pine tree and trotter towards the cave,as i feel the wolf pulse through my I hear muffled voices in the cave using my wolf senses (i can do either-spider or wolf but i prefer the wolf senses, better quality) i start to listen intently:

_'Rhydian that's the thing,Harry is on Pete's back,he knows something is up,as well he wants to kill spider-man!This is very bad.'_mutters Maddy.

_'i know Mads,but what can we do?Just lets try to keep Harry off the scent,and his deluded father too.'mumbles Rhydian._

_'yeah your right,just that Harry,he is dangerous and the plan,we need to tell peter,,and i know peter can fiend for himself but now that the green goblin is on the loose,i don't know it could be just a little bit too much - wolf and spider put together.'sighs Maddy._

I discontinue with my wolf sense and gulp in the thick cool air deeply,what scent?What are they not telling me?And it don't sound very appeasing to me...Swiftly,I dash towards Maddy and Rhydian,twisting my muscular body,dodging all the puddles,yes the worst thing about being a wolfblood is mud and filthy repulsive puddles of salty rain water,battling against evil villains and evil over lords of the universe,is fine but never mud or the moors,never!In a rapid flash I approach the two anxious wolfbloods,their veins too have become darker,as the wolf pounds inside our body,aching to be released. Maddy and Rhydian are perched on a long chipped rough grey stone,next to each other,they both grin as I sit next to Rhydian,not wanting Rhydian to feel threatened if I sat next to Maddy (yes! But never mess with a wolfblood..),knowing we only have minutes before the cloudy luminous stunning moon comes out.i inhale,nearly heaving as their agitated faces turn towards me.

"What plan?"I ask casually gaping at them. Maddy gulps slightly and stands biting her cracked dry lips,cor this anticipation is starting to make me famished!

Before Maddy speaks,a large wolf bounds through the tangled bushes behind Rhydian,it snarls venomously and Maddy swiftly morphs into a wolf and springs off her thick muscular paws,as the bigger honey one lunges for Rhydian,Maddy smashes into the bulkier wolf and she crashes to the ground,sliding across the slimy mud (about seven metes away from Rhydian to be precise)with such an impact,you don't have to hear the crunch of her bones crushing and grinding together like chalk being scrapped across a black board. Inserting it's teeth into Maddy's neck,he bites deeper beneath her tender flesh and cracks chips her neck bone by the sound of the wolf's sharp teeth biting into something hard,and the sound of bone breaking,Maddy howls in agony as Rhydian growls with vexation,and transforms into a ferocious wolf (canis lupus..)and charges at the wolf who has got it's sharp teeth sunk into Maddy's frail neck,sticky red blood dripping down her torso like a water fall as she plummets to the ground,rapidly I change into my grey muscular wolf charging too, at the wolf as Rhydian hurdles into the ground by the wolf's huge powerful back legs,I try to attack with my claws but the bigger wolf thrusts his left leg in my face (so much for going behind..) and I descend into darkness...


	3. thoughts can reveal all that is vital

_**Bonjour !third chapter : (please review ,if you have any thoughts or changes or ideas,it would be much appreciated!)**_

I open my enervated eyes,and I lift my head to see Rhydian curled in a secure ball position,as ,I a rise from nestling into the crisp auburn leaves,getting rid of all the repulsive miry mud off my body,tutting to myself, I touch my tender head,feeling a large bruise on my fore head,that is causing searing pain,the it all floods back;the wolf attacking Maddy,Rhydian getting attacked,me getting kicked in the face...Rapidly,I march to Rhydian,making a faint noise so I don't wake Rhydian up yet,anger rumbles in my empty stomach (as well as hunger - I must admit i'm feeling ravenous!) as I hear horrid noises as my feet touch the muculent ground,(one word -mud,much to my dismay).I approach Rhydian,suddenly noticing he is not asleep -his breathing isn't relaxed but fast paced and I see small blue slits of eye,fear pumps through my body as I realized that Maddy isn't here.I inhale deeply using my wolf smell just my'n and Rhydian's. Where's Maddy?Also where on this territory is Ceri and her gang. My wolf and spidey sense tingles down my neck.I look down at Rhydian,feeling ashamed of my self -I am spider - man,but I couldn't even save my best friend especially when it was on a full moon day-when we gain extra energy. Rhydian cranks his head up,and opens his blood shot eyes .Quickly I haul him up,I gasp as he stares at me,his normal colored face has been replaced by white snow,Rhydian doesn't smile but instead a salty bead of water dashes down his face,acknowledging how he feels,(happened many times with MJ) determination takes over me,knowing Rhydian is earning for his best friend,me wanting Maddy safe and healthy,and of course back -also obviously Maddy's parents are going to be ,cunning thoughts start to generate in my head,as I am spider - man,and great power,comes great responsibility.

"Rhydian,where's Ceri?"I mutter,my eyes scanning the ground for any murky clues.

"I don't know,have not seen her all day."Mumbles Rhydian,disquiet beaming on his fatigued face.

"Are you hurt,as that wolfblood...Look we need to find her but we can't leave without knowing your condition -physically and mentally."I murmur,Rhydian nods in agreement,clenching his powerful jaw.

"I'll be fine,promise,just I can't help thinking what if.."Rhydian's voice cracks,he sharply ducks his head,trying to conceal his sadness.

"Yeah,but they must have Maddy for a reason,that wolf could have killed any one of us but it went for Maddy,why?"I inquire. Rhydian's faces screws up,concentrating so he can work out my baffling something clicks that: plan Rhydian and Maddy were discussing about,before I came.

"What were you talking about before I came,what if they had to take Maddy because she knew too much and they didn't want me to know!"I exclaim. Rhydian grins slightly.

"Yeah,Peter,your right,now we know that we can find out who attacked Mad's and where they are hiding her!" cry's Rhydian,sounding a bit captivates us,for a few minutes before I can't stand that niggling feeling at the back of my head,that is encouraging my curiosity.

"So,what was this plan then?"I whisper,Rhydian sigh's and looks me in the eyes.

"Peter,earlier me and Maddy heard some thing that puts your life in danger well in more danger than you already see,me and Maddy are cautious of Harry when he is..So we saw something odd about him and his father when they were talking,so we followed them,they drove off in a car,and it was easy for us to catch up with them cause we're wolfblood's,eventually Harry and Norman went in an old cellar in central New York,and well,Peter they are planning on setting up a bomb in a massive oil factory,but they will set it off,when the factory will be abandoned and only one person will be in there,that person will be Harry,I guess you will save Harry but,but die in the process,that's the thing,those drugs are making Harry go bonkers,so it is either save Harry and die,or don't go and save your self,but that wolfblood, Peter that wolfblood,was Eddie Brock."confesses Rhydian.

Suddenly my knees start to buckle,as they feel like strawberry jelly,a sickening feeling overwhelms me,this is completely horrific.I know Harry has taken drugs by his father,but how could he try and risk his own life just to kill spider - man :how could he risk his life to just kill me?

"I'm sorry Pete."whispers Rhydian,I smile gratified,that I have Rhydian as a friend.

"But,if Eddie was a wolfblood,we would of known,unless he isn't a natural wolfblood."I say,pondering out loud.

"Yeah,your'e right,I think it was oscorp,making unnatural wolves,mutations,I could tell it was Eddie,by just how it was so weird,his size,features and Eddie still had those sickening devious eyes , if they are making mutated wolves,imagine what will happen when the world finds out? Also why would they want to take Maddy away because she knows what is going to happen?"concurs Rhydian,looking perplexed.

"I think Eddie kidnapped her alone, with out any back earlier that she knows about the plan,because Eddie wouldn't just want to turn into a wolf for no reason,no he wants to kill me,and he wants revenge,probably Maddy noticed Eddie when he was in the cellar,in a corner ,to keep a watchful eye if people like you, came looking for clues,Maddy might of pushed you to one side so your face wouldn't be revealed,but Eddie saw Mad's and he followed you here,after getting some sought of medicine to make him wolf out,and Eddie had to silence Maddy,not by killing her; by taking her to Norman so he could kill her."I adumbrate,Rhydian look away,astounded by what I have just said.

"How on earth did you think of that one Peter Parker you amazing person!Now I get why Maddy shoved me closer in the other corner, now,all we have to do is find out where is Maddy or should we say Norman,and then we can track her down,by using eolas."Concocts Rhydian,grinning and vigorously shaking his head with disbelief.I smile,glad that we have actually thought of some thing and hope to see Maddy soon._But will she be alive or dead?_

"Rhydian,what about the bomb?what are we going to tell Maddy's parents as well?"I say,panic ripples through my face as Rhydians simper twists into a worried nervous expression.

"We tell the Smiths that we will be away for some time to find Maddy. We tell them the truth -not saying anything to do with Eddie,Norman,Harry or bombs."states Rhydian,scratching his chin furiously.

"What about the bomb?"I ask,heaving needing to know what will happen. Rhydian gulps.

"Well,you didn't think that me and Mad's would actually tell you on the day before it happens?No they were talking about setting off,in a couple of weeks time -in fact they needed to transfer the bomb from an hidden base on an island to the factory,that where Norman would be as he needs to see it and be with it every where they go,and I think Eddie's drug would of worn off by now,so he is in human form,and he can catch a boat to get to Norman and I think to get to Harry too."Rhydian licks his lip,with worry,we both stare at each other knowing what we must accomplish...


End file.
